


Ghost of You

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Prompto has a nightmare. Comfort cuddles ensue.





	Ghost of You

The hunt wasn’t going well and they all knew it. Ignis was down for the count, hunched behind a large boulder and clutching at his side. Without him, Noct was misguided and distracted, warping every which way as he struggled with Deadeye’s massive size and overpowering strength. He’d used all his fire magic to ignite the barrels, but it wasn’t doing the job; the enormous panther was putting up a good fight.

Prompto fired his pistol at the huge creature before stepping to Ignis’ side to reload his gun. The tactician was slumped against its rocky surface. If only they’d brought more potions. His injury wasn’t fatal, but it certainly could become deadly if not attended to soon. Prompto watched as his friend faded to emerald leaves that whispered in the wind and faded away, leaving only his shadow behind. His hands shook as Prompto checked his pocket to find empty space; not a single bullet remained.

He cursed under his breath as he stepped out and pulled his circular saw to find that Deadeye was no longer there. A behemoth, huge, snarling, and angry had taken the big cat’s place. This wasn’t good, wasn’t good at all, Prompto could feel the panic grip his throat as he called out to his friends, but his voice stayed in his throat. They couldn’t hear him. They stood there, staring at him, tears streaming down their faces.

Gladio turned to shield Noct with his broad, tattooed shoulders. His eyes never left Prompto’s as he smiled bittersweetly at him. Prompto tried to scream as loud as he could, begging Gladio to move, to take Noct with him and get out of here, but his throat closed in on him like someone had clamped a hand down on his trachea. Noct accepted Gladio’s embrace, folding his arms and leaning into his Shield as the behemoth closed the distance. He, too, smiled at Prompto before disappearing in a cascade of azure petals.

The behemoth was on top of him, shredding Gladio’s leather jacket with ease and soon the black fabric was painted crimson. The monster ripped through him easily like a child to tissue paper and blood cascaded like ribbons from his torn, tattooed skin. Gladio never looked away, just smiled and whispered, “I’m sorry, Prom. I have to do this,” his voice the only thing Prompto could hear. He rushed to his lover’s side only to see Gladio’s final breath escape his lips and his amber eyes fall shut.

Prompto finally screamed. The sound rippled out of his throat and into the empty space of their hotel room. The cold sweat that coated his flushed skin had soaked the sheets and the tears that fell from his eyes drenched his pillow. Short, sharp gasps shook his chest as he sobbed. Prompto had just seen Gladio die a Shield’s death, and what an appropriate one, as he had used his body and life to protect their king and friend.

Ignis and Noctis could be heard stirring in the bed next to theirs, whispering to each other. Prompto’s mind had made the switch over to fight-or-flight long ago and the words passed meaninglessly through his ears as he tried to process Gladio’s death yet again. The creatures always changed- sometimes they were even a particularly terrifying person- but the premise was always the same. He would watch Gladio die for the cause without chances for goodbyes or apologies.

“Prom’s doing it again,” Noctis mumbled, still half-asleep.

“Another nightmare?” Ignis asked.

“It’s okay, Igs,” Gladio assured Ignis before dropping his voice to a whisper and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Prompto’s shoulder. “I’ve got you, babe.”

The same warm body he’d just seen get ripped to shreds ensconced his slender frame in one smooth motion as Gladio cradled a sobbing Prompto in his arms. He could hear his lover’s tenor voice as he whispered comforting words in his ears, but Prompto couldn’t stop crying. Death was inescapable in his dreams for everyone he loved. His heart panged as he remembered death’s grip was worse in the waking world; inevitably Prompto would see Gladio die just the same with his own two eyes, the difference being that when he woke up the morning after, Gladio wouldn’t be there to comfort him.

Prompto rolled over to face Gladio as he clung to his muscular form and tried to catch his breath. It was as elusive as a snake, slipping and sliding away from him. Gladio’s strong arms wrapped around him and Prompto pressed himself against his hot, bare skin. He might as well hold on now while Gladio was still here. Gladio pressed his lips against Prompto’s temple as he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

“Did it happen again?” Gladio whispered.

Prompto nodded with a hiccup before wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. “Sorry,” he choked.

Fingers danced idly over Prompto’s freckled shoulders as Gladio stroked them with his calloused hands. Pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead, Gladio pulled away to look Prompto in the eye, his eyebrows furrowing slightly to hint at concern. Prompto’s hands shot up to cover his reddened eyes. He’d already woken everyone, and now Gladio was fretting over him as he always did when this happened. Prompto wished he could fade away into nothing.

“What are you apologizing for?” Gladio asked. Prompto could feel his gaze burning the back of his hands.

“I have these dreams,” Prompto whispered as his breath hitched. “I have these dreams and you keep dying and I can’t stop it.”

“When that happens,  _ no one’s _ gonna be able to stop whatever finally takes me down,” Gladio said, his words ending with a deep chuckle. Prompto peeked through his fingers to frown at Gladio. Sure, the Shield was much better about embracing his mortality than Prompto was- it was pretty much in his job description that he would lay down his life to protect Noctis- but joking about it was anything but entertaining to Prompto right now. His glare must have been a good one as Gladio withered under his fiery gaze.

“Sorry, Prom,” Gladio said, tucking a finger under Prompto’s chin so he could lift it to plant a tender kiss on his lips.

“ _ You _ might be okay with the idea of you dying,” Prompto muttered under his breath. “But don’t joke about it when you know what just happened, it’s not cool.”

“I know, I know. It was shitty.”

Prompto dropped his hands from his face, allowing Gladio’s eyes to fall upon his reddened cheeks and bright, teary eyes. It would suffice as punishment for his cruel joke. Prompto knew how much Gladio hated to see him cry. Amber eyes softened as they met violet. It was only a moment before they were entangled in each other’s arms again.

“What was it this time?” Gladio asked.

Prompto shuddered. “A behemoth.”

“Oh, come on now,” Gladio said, his voice musical with amusement. “Give me a little more credit than that.”

“Don’t blame me,” Prompto squealed, keeping his voice low as he heard Noctis groan in his sleep. He peeked over Gladio’s shoulder to see Noctis curl around Ignis’ sleeping form. Last thing he wanted to do was get himself even more attention for his stupid dreams. “My brain decided it would be a behemoth this time.”

“The pack of coeurls made more sense,” Gladio teased. “They would be faster, and sneakier, too.”

“I’ll remind myself next time to kill you in a more sensible way,” Prompto said darkly, nipping at Gladio’s pectoral and earning himself a soft slap on the ass in response.

“Good. I gotta go out in a blaze of glory.”

“Shut up!” Prompto hissed, his eyes growing hot again. His attempt to push away from Gladio and roll to his own side of the bed was fruitless. His lover’s strong arms pulled him in tight as he crushed him in a bear hug that left Prompto breathless both from pressure and pleasure. The way Gladio held him so tightly made it feel like their embrace was the only thing anchoring him to this world.

Prompto snaked his arms around Gladio’s neck before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Don’t die on me.”

“Can’t promise that, sunshine,” Gladio uttered, kissing Prompto’s neck. “But I can promise I’ll try.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into FFXV fanfiction. Hope you liked it <3 the fic is named for one of my favorite songs that inspired the piece, "the Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance.


End file.
